Aguardando a Tri
by Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28
Summary: Viñetas participantes en el concurso: "A la espera de Tri" del foro Proyecto 1-8. 1) Omegamon es alentado por dos grandes amigos en su lucha contra un gran oponente. 2) Takeru está serio por un presentimiento.
1. Por un mundo mejor

_Disclaimer:_ Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen y esto sólo lo hice sin ánimo de lucro. _Este escrito participa en el concurso "A la espera de Tri" del foro Proyecto 1-8._

* * *

 **Por un mundo mejor**

Su maltrecha capa, de doble vista, ondeaba un poco, dejando ver los múltiples agujeros provocados por el encuentro que estaba sosteniendo. Todo su cuerpo, blanco, también contaba con muchos golpes y heridas; el rival que tenía enfrente era, sencillamente, formidable; el mejor que haya enfrentado.

En sus brazos llevaba a sus protegidos y trataba de cumplir su misión: cuidarlos y a los mundos de los que provienen. La situación era crítica, los humanos desconfían de los digimon y los digimon de los humanos, algunos grupos de ambos lados quieren el exterminio del otro. Ellos luchan por una convivencia pacífica y benéfica para ambos mundos; ese el sueño que aún comparten junto con sus camaradas.

Su fuerza empezó a flaquear, el daño era severo aunque no quisiese reconocerlo. Se apoyó en una rodilla y bajó la cabeza.

—¡Animo Omegamon! ¡No podemos claudicar en este momento! —expresó Taichi.

—¡Tienes que ser fuerte! Si nosotros caemos no quedará nadie que pueda detener la catástrofe que está por venir —fue el turno de Yamato.

—Esto es muy difícil, ya no me quedan fuerzas —dijo el cansado digimon.

—Nosotros no te abandonaremos —y Yamato se acercó y puso su mano sobre su brazo derecho.

—Estaremos contigo sin importar lo que pase. Y sí caemos, lo haremos juntos y seguros que nuestro sacrificio no será en vano, que el mundo que soñamos se puede realizar —fue el turno de Taichi quien tocó el brazo izquierdo.

Hecho esto, los corazones de los jóvenes brillaron y un par de símbolos se manifestaron en su pecho. De repente, Omegamon comenzó a sentir una fuerza interna surgiendo en su interior. Una que le brindaba un valor forjado de una estrecha amistad, también sentía los sentimientos de todas aquellas personas que buscaban un mundo mejor, un mundo en paz.

Se puso de pie y con voz firme expreso:

—¡Es cierto, no nos podemos dar por vencidos!

Ambos jóvenes se subieron a los hombros; enfocaron la mirada al frente.

—¡Tenemos fe y esperanza de que venceremos! —gritó Yamato.

—¡La luz es nuestra guía y confiamos en que nos dará las fuerzas necesarias para realizar un milagro e ilumine nuestro destino! —declamó Taichi.

—¡Para eso estamos aquí! ¡Y si debemos de dar nuestras vidas a cambio, que así sea! —pronunció Omegamon.

Y de un brinco, se lanzó contra Alphamon, empuñando su espada y su cañón. Porque estaban seguros de que luchaban por un mundo mejor.

* * *

¡Gracias a todos los que hayan leído!


	2. Presentimientos

_Disclaimer:_ Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen y esto sólo lo hice por diversión. _Este escrito participa en el concurso "A la espera de Tri" del foro Proyecto 1-8._

* * *

 **Presentimientos**

—¡Hola Takeru!

Voy caminando, me gusta mucho hacerlo, me permite despejar la mente y pensar cuando tengo alguna preocupación.

—¡Hola Takeru! —oigo que gritan mi nombre.

Volteó y veo a una compañera de colegio, no recuerdo su nombre. Levantó la mano, la saludo y finjo una sonrisa que no me nace, pero sirve para despistar a cualquiera. Sigo mi trayecto.

Los minutos vuelan, mi percepción del tiempo se ha desvanecido. Algo vibra en mi bolsillo, me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Es un mensaje, al parecer, nadie se acordó que ayer arribaba Mimi y no fuimos a recibirla. Lo primero que se me ocurre es que va a estar molesta y nos lo va a recriminar a la primera oportunidad que se le presente. Sigo mi camino.

¿Cuál es mi preocupación? Esa es la pregunta que me he estado haciendo. Es un presentimiento y no sé cómo catalogarlo, si es bueno o malo, pero me tiene intranquilo. Últimamente he estado callado, serio, con un semblante triste, lúgubre; pero es una sensación que no puedo evitarla ni cómo lidiar con ella. Saco una moneda, la aviento y la atrapo en el aire. Repito el proceso, hasta que mi mano falla y va a parar corta distancia de un barandal. Me agachó a recogerla y veo a una persona sentada. Levanto el rostro y veo a Hikari mirándome. Es cuando mi corazón se tranquiliza al ver esa tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, es cuando esa sensación de vacío abandona mi pecho.

—Hola Takeru —saluda y respondo.

Reanudamos el camino, hablas mientras te observo y trato que mi mente se inunde de tu esencia y se aleje de mi preocupación. Llegamos al Mirador, nos detenemos un momento y vemos el paisaje.

—¿Te pasa algo, Takeru? —pregunta sin más.

Cuando estoy por responderle, aparecen los demás. Llegan juntos y es la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que estamos juntos los ocho en un mismo sitio. Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, ésta es sincera. Una luz nos envuelve y lo siguiente que sentimos es que caemos y lo único que podemos apreciar es el cielo azul.

Echo una mirada a los demás, muchos están contentos. Compartimos el presentimiento de a dónde vamos. Intercambio miradas con mi hermano y Koushirou, tienen semblantes parecidos al mío. Al parecer, pensamos lo mismo, si el Digital world nos está llamando, es que hay problemas. Tal vez es el presentimiento que he tenido estos últimos días, algo malo se aproxima.

Arribamos cerca del lago de la Isla File. Aún están las torres de luz y el tranvía. Nos reciben nuestros viejos amigos, dibujo otra sonrisa al ver a Patamon, pero sus ojos reflejan que tiene el mismo sentir que yo. Observo a todos y un nuevo presentimiento surge en mi interior. Inicia una lucha con el otro. Me dice que no importan los problemas que se nos presenten, si estamos juntos los podremos solventar y creo firmemente en eso.

* * *

¡Gracias a todos los que han leído!


End file.
